phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberspace
Individual Zones Individual zones represent the computer network, or at least a part of it, within a particular building or ship. To allow characters to explore cyberspace, it’s best to think of zones as small “dungeon” in a fantasy setting. There’s an entrance node, one or more security nodes (guardrooms), data stores (treasure chambers), system nodes (workshops), and data tunnels (corridors). In order to explore these nodes, you’ll need to create a small map of how they interlink. How many of these nodes exist within a particular zone and what they contain vary, but here are a few node and the types of data usually contained. Node Identification A newly entered node appears black. When a character enters a node he must make a Notice roll to identify the type of node. On a success, the character correctly identifies the node. With a failure, the character fails to recognize the node. Normally this is of little concern, but it becomes important in a security node (see below). Unless otherwise stated, the character can keep trying to identify a node by interrogating it. However, if he rolls a 1 on his Notice roll (regardless of Wild Die), security is alerted by his interrogation and a security program from the nearest security node comes to investigate. Entrance Node Entrance nodes are symbolized on the cyberspace zone map by a circle. Most zones should have only a single entrance node. Few entrance nodes are protected but there is usually a security node along one of the data tunnels leading from it. Entrance nodes are automatically identified. Security Nodes Security nodes exist to stop intruders getting to sensitive data or system nodes. Security nodes have a Notice die. The higher the rating, the more secure the node. Once a character has checked to identify the node once, he must make a Stealth roll opposed by the node’s Notice. If the character failed his identification roll, he suffers a –4 penalty to his Stealth roll. Security nodes count usually as "active" guards, but those in redundant systems may be "inactive". With a success, the character can advance through the node undetected along whatever data tunnel leads from it. On a failure, the character has been detected and the node despatches a security program to handle the matter. Security programs are more often called Intrusion Countermeasure Electronic, or ICE for short. We’ll deal with ICE in more detail soon. Once a security program is activated, it heads for the nearest character and engages in combat. Security programs can chase a character through the various nodes. Data Nodes Many times it is the data node that a character is searching for. These represent the zone’s “hard drives,” containing all files relevant to the individual system, and maybe some hidden files as well. For instance, data nodes in a bank might contain personnel files, client accounts, and such like. In general, the more valuable the data, the better the protection. Data nodes aren’t protected by security within the node itself (that is usually found adjacent), but the data is usually encrypted. The encryption software continually changes the code, and is given a security rating as a die type. The higher the die, the harder the code. The character must make a Lockpicking roll opposed by the node’s rating die to access the data. With a success, the persona can now read all the data (see below). With a failure, the code changed too quick and the persona must try again. If the Lockpicking roll is a 1, regardless of Wild Die, the intrusion has been detected and the nearest security node sends a program to investigate. Once the data is accessible, the persona must make an Investigation roll to find what he is looking for among all the dross. Although a success is all that is required, additional raises may give more information from cross-referencing files. Again, if the die roll is a 1 (regardless of Wild Die), an alert has been sounded and security come to investigate. Data Tunnels Data tunnels are the pathways linking nodes. Wandering security programs are never found in tunnels. System Node System nodes are nodes which link to a physical system in the real world. This might be a building’s security cameras, fire sprinklers, automatic doors, and such like. Each system node controls only a single system, however. In many cases system nodes can be ignored. Unless there is a wandering security program, the node can be crossed without problem. Of course, gaining control of the system node, and therefore the system it controls, may be the character’s objective. System nodes have a die type representing their resistance to interference. To override the security protocols, the character must make a Lockpicking roll opposed by the node’s die. With a success, the user now controls the system the node operates. If the node controlled the air conditioning, for example, the user can now turn it up, down, or off as he wishes. With a failure, the code changed too quick and the character must try again. If the Lockpicking roll is a 1, regardless of Wild Die, the intrusion has been detected and the nearest security node sends a program to investigate. Wandering Security Programs Some zone have an extra layer of security above and beyond the security nodes an intruder must bypass wandering security programs. To simulate the use of these guards, draw a card from the action deck whenever a node is entered. Draw even if a character quickly shoots down a tunnel and then returns to the same node. Time has little meaning in cyberspace and computers work at speeds far in excess of the human brain. The one exception to this rule is the entrance node—this is never guarded. In a low security zone, a black deuce means the node has a security program patrolling there. In a medium security zone any black face card means trouble. For a high security zone any black card means the node is guarded. If you want an ultra-high security zone, any card except a Joker means a security program present in the node! Wandering security programs are always of the same type as that which the nearest node despatches. Alarms If the character wins the combat, the security program has been silenced before it can send an alarm. However, if the character is destroyed, the security program raises the alarm. Every security node immediately releases a number of programs equal to half its die type. The alarms are also activated in the real world, and security is informed not only that there is an intruder, but also which entrance node was used. Since most zones can only be entered with a direct feed, rather than through a modem, the guards have a very good idea of where to find the hacker. Pulling the Plug The user may voluntarily pull the plug on a cyberspace persona engaged in combat. Doing so takes an action for both the user and his persona. A persona on Hold can interrupt to pull the plug. The user suffers a number of d4 damage rolled against his base Toughness (armor doesn’t help). Damage is calculated by counting the number of nodes the persona is from the entrance node plus one (the entrance node itself). Use the shortest route. So, if a persona was four nodes away from the entrance, the user would suffer 5d4 damage. Why variable damage? The deeper the user is in cyberspace, the more dangerous it is to suddenly pull the plug. Pulling the plug is usually done out of desperation as the last resort. A user cannot pull the plug to avoid damage from a successful blow to his persona. Once the Fighting roll succeeds, damage is automatic. The same applies if the persona is destroyed—the user cannot pull the plug to avoid feedback damage. Outside of combat, a user can spend an action to send the proper powerdown protocols. This causes no damage and can be done anywhere in the zone. Feedback ICE have a single special ability—Feedback. This details the die type caused to the user if his persona is destroyed. Category: ME:N7 Rules